History In The Making
by Lynsey98
Summary: Sonny and Chad gets in a fight. Sonny finds her old Ipod and sees her playlist titled Chad. Each song is a chapter and each chapter is a Song Fic. I suck at reviews, so just read :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: **Hey it's my first story, I hope you like it!!** **Every chapter has to do with a song from here, but this chapter is just an intro kind of. I hope you enjoy it, the second one should be up today. My updates might be a few a week, since I have school and everything. I have about 30 chapters planned so far. Review on some songs that might go along with Channy! (Most of the songs will be Country Music since thats what I like and I know the most about. Very few other genres. Take note if you suggest songs. I won't use them if I don't like the song in the first place.)**

* * *

"Fine!" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"Fine!" He seemed to whisper back, surprised at the venom in my voice.

"Good!" I grabbed my purse and car keys, walking towards the door.

"Good..." He got up from the kitchen table, following me to the exit.

I opened the door, not waiting for Chad to follow. I turned around for a second, muttering "I'm Gone!"

Slamming it behind me, I jumped into my car to see him there standing by the porch. "Wait! Sonny! I'm So-" But I was already out of the driveway. This was our first real fight. Ever. Sure, were always mad at each other, we've had our fair share of "Fine, Fine, Good, Good!" fights. But never something as serious.

So I drove. I drove and drove until I realized I needed to go some wear and just....Think. The only logical place was.....Lookout mountain. The place Chad and I had our second fake date. I could go to the arcade that we had our first fake date, but that was hardly a place you could think.

"Oh, Sonny, what have you gotten yourself into?" I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. _Maybe I should call him and apologize._

_No. I can't. I'll look like a fool. I just....feel so bad!_

_Just do it Sonny. You can do it! _

Oh who am I kidding? I can't do it. I can just blow some steam off here.....but how? Maybe he called! Wears my phone? I searched through my car trying to find my phone....But wear is it?! Probably in the glove box.

I opened the glove box, only to have all of Chad's Cds fall out along with my....Ipod? But, I thought I lost it....Around a year ago. The head phone were wrapped around it, and I turned it on, surprised to see a full charge. And a play list called Chad.

I clicked on it and found a list of songs that I always listened too as I fell asleep a few years ago. Songs that reminded me of Chad and all those moments we shared before we started dating. I plugged in my earphones and hit shuffle. Mine as well wait until he calls and remember the good times. Before I went all crazy on him.

I smiled as I leaned back once again, listening to the lyrics of the current song, letting the memories come back to me.

"Here We Go Again." I whispered....

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	2. History In The Making

I stood there with a weak fake smile on my face as the guests left the "Prom Set." I looked down at my dress-well costume. I was dressed as a mermaid because of Chad Dylan Cooper. Well not him exactly. More like the girl Grady was spinning, but its much more fun to blame it on Chad.

"So you finally made it."I looked up at the sound of a voice that was all too familiar. Turning around, I slammed right into the Devil himself. "Chad? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be the first to leave." I glared at him with a confused expression on my face, but he continued smirked.

"Which is exactly why I had to be the _last_ to leave." Typical Chad. He really needed to learn how to be less predictable. As I rolled my eyes and sighed, I noticed that I was becoming even more predictable than him. I looked at the secluded area that I assigned for the secret prom. Stupid Food. Stupid Dress. Stupid Prom.

"Well Chad, you were right. All proms do end in disaster." I stared at him with a sad grin on my face, expecting him to ruin my night even more with an "I Told You So" or something. But as I watched him walk slowly over, hands in his pockets as usual, he says another predictable line.

"Do they Sonny?" He was walking so slow, that I thought it was my own mind playing tricks on me. "Do they really? Because sometimes, I've heard, you get to have that dance with that one special person." At last he came up to me, smiling at me with his lips and his big blue eyes that sparkled no matter what-well one of them at least....

As I opened my mouth, ready to respond with a predictable response, he pulled out headphones from his suit pocket. God, he looked in a suit... He got another confused look from me as he held out one of them for me to take.

"You're just going to have to settle for me." I took the other head phone, never looking away as his blue eyes looked deep into my brown ones. Fumbling with who would make the first move, I put my hands on his shoulders, connecting around his neck, while he took the liberty of putting his around my waste. A hundred thoughts raced through my head at once, but only one of them fit how it felt right then. It felt.....right. Like I was meant to be in his arms forever.

"This is sweet...." I said, choosing a more friendly remark then how I really felt.

"I have my moments." He responded, looking at me with his trade mark smirk. Sometimes I wanted to smack it off of his face, other times it was the only thing in the world that kept me from going insane. This was totally the second one.

"So…are you going to press play?" I pulled away slightly to look him straight in the eye, suppressing giggles the whole time. "Oh - right. Sorry." Chad fumbled in his pockets for his Ipod, pulling it out with one hand, making sure I didn't see what song was playing. I soon found out though.

As we resumed our slow dancing positions, a quick pause as the music started up. As realization kicked in, I realized what song it was.

_Don't move Baby Don't move_  
_Awww look at you_  
_I just want to take this in_  
_The moonlight dancing off your skin_  
_Our time Lets take our time_  
_I just want to look in your eyes _  
_and catch my breath_  
_Cuz I just got a feeling_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing as he smiled back at me, that sparkly eye winked at me as we danced around the room. I smiled without even knowing it, because of the look he was giving me. A genuine smile, something I've never seen on him before.

_This could be one of those memories_  
_We want to hold on to, cling to, _  
_one we can't forget_  
_Baby, this could be our last first kiss_  
_The door to forever_  
_What if this was that moment_  
_That chance worth taking_  
_History in the making_

He let go of me and twirled me out, then back in. I felt the sense that he didn't want to let me out of his grasp for too long, And I wasn't complaining. The smile stayed on his lips as I put my head on his chest, willing him to just sway, nothing fancy.

_Inside, baby inside_  
_Can you feel the butterflies?_  
_Floating all around_  
_Cuz I can sure feel them now_  
_Tonight, maybe tonight_  
_Is a start of a beautiful ride _  
_that will never end_  
_And baby I've got a feeling_

Chad seemed to agree on my wishes, was he bent down slowly and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and noticed him still smiling, and at that moment it didn't feel right. It just felt Perfect.

_This could be one of those memories_  
_We want to hold on to, cling to, _  
_One we can't forget_  
_Baby, this could be our last first kiss_  
_The door to forever_  
_What if this was that moment_  
_That chance worth taking_  
_History in the making_

This side of Chad Dylan Cooper was a side I would never forget. The way he held me, the way he felt comfortable around me. It was amazing. I liked this Chad. Maybe he would stay a little while longer.

"Right here, right now, Holding you in my arms..." He murmured along with the words, looking right into my eyes. For the first time I heard the lyrics. Were they implying something that Chad was hoped would come true?

"This could be one of those memories....." I let my last thoughts drift away as I looked back into Chad's face. The rest of the words trailed away as I saw him drift down to my ear, saying the last words of the song.

"History in the making...." As the song ended, we still stood there saying nothing, smiling at each other as some Maroon 5 song came on. He finally pulled away, only for a second, to stop his Ipod from playing a song that could potently ruin the "special moment" we just experienced together.

"I didn't know you liked Darius Rucker...." Was the only thing logically I would say. He smirked back, as I let go of his neck and let my hands linger around his arms. He bent down a little, and without a moments notice, we were kissing.

It was a sweet little kiss, but the small gesture meant a lot more to us. Before letting go of my waste, he kissed me one more time. He put his hand around my waste a little tighter, pulling me close, while his other hand went up to my face, cupping my cheek in his hand.

As he straightened up, I smiled, really and truly smiled at him. "That really was sweet Chad...." I trailed off as he turned to walk away, but he turned to slowly as I saw another smile creep up on him, along with a blush, which only made me do the same.

"Remember Sonny. History In the Making...." Once again, he turned and kissed me, this time taking his sweet time pulling back. Once he did, I watched him leave through the doors. Then in the mirror in the hall I saw him wink with his sparkly eye.

_God, I was such a sucker for that sparkly, blue eye...._


	3. American Living

**A/N:3rd chapter is up! Last chapter's song was history in the Making-Darius Rucker, and This chapters song is American Living-Rascal Flatts. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, and I would like to thank Glamorous830 for helping me with some very tough story issues! And also, shout out to my very first reviewer! papermate52191 please keep it up with the reviews! I also really appreciate all the faves and Subscribers! Plus, this chapter was written in 20 minutes, and hardly read ove rmore than twice, so Im sorry fro any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy!!  
**

* * *

I sat there just thinking about how bad my rehearsal was. I forgot my lines a few times and tripped coming on set. I totally missed my cue for the "Check it out Girls" sketch, and I'm afraid of what I might do for real. Tawni and I got back into our shared dressing room, but she left for a Mani/Pedi with her cousin or something. All I heard was a chorus of "I'm Pretty!"s and I completely blocked out the rest. I grabbed my old guitar that my Dad gave me for my birthday, the last thing he said to me before he got into that car crash was "Make me proud Alison." And ever since that call from the hospital, I've been doing just that. I tuned it to my favorite song, getting ready to sing, when I felt someone watching me. "What do you want Chad?" I turned to see him standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame in his normal stature. "Oh, nothing Monroe. Continue with your little guitar playing." I rolled my eyes and continued to tune. "What is it exactly that your tuning too? Some Lady GaGa song set to acoustic?" He sat down next to me, looking over at my guitar. He seemed amused, confused and slightly interested. Although I could be lying, but I do know people. "No actually. I hate pop. Country is more my thing, I'd think you would know that because of the Prom, but I guess once you return to egotistical Chad, everything form before just kind of wipes out." I looked over at him with sarcasm in my voice, but hurt in my eyes. "Whatever Monroe. Just play something.....S-s-so y-you can p-prove that you r-really do like country....yeah that works...." Chad mumbled that last part, although it was still audible to my ears. "Whatever, Cooper. I guess I can play something..." I re-tuned my guitar and started strumming my favorite song I knew on the guitar. It was so familiar to my fingers, that I didn't even have to look at Chad as I strummed the notes. "Its a mind set, never goin' out of style, from the concrete jungle, even down a country mile, It's a boy and a girl, livin' with the hand that they've been given. It a day and the life, It the music and the rhyme of American Living..." I ended it there, just to leave him dumbfounded. "Umm,well,uh....Wow! I didn't know you could sing like that Sonny...." I smiled and looked on as Chad sat, wide eyed, jaw dropped, at me and my old guitar. "Yeah, well, i get it form my Dad. He gave me this guitar right before he died....actually, the day he died..." I looked down at the lady bug sticker I stuck there that I got from the receptionist at the hospital. I sheet of stickers and a note pad with a mini pen. That kept my 12 year old mind occupied for..lets see....10 minutes. Before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out. Now I know what Taylor Swift meant. "Oh, I'm...sorry. I didn't know he..Past away. I'm so sorry Sonny...." Chad put his arm around me, hugging me on the couch. It felt just as good as it did at the fake prom. It felt perfect. "It's ok Chad, It's just, he gave me his guitar on my 12th birthday, the day he died. At my family party, he gave me it, when i opened it, he told me to "Make me proud and make a name for yourself." I broke down crying then. He hugged me tighter, moving the guitar over a little. It kind of left him in an awkward position. "It's ok Sonny. You don't have to go on...shh...Its ok..." But I continued anyways. I needed someone to understand why I break down every time I see an old guitar. "He went to go get my cake form the bakery, when a drunk driver.....ran a red light....and he died on impact. They brought him to the hospital because I was so young, maybe making it easier for me to understand...." I cried on his shoulder, and before I knew it, I was kissing him. But that didn't last long. Chad let go of me and grabbed my guitar. I looked over with a confused expression, dried tears crusted around my eyes. Before I knew it, Chad Dylan Cooper was singing to me. Not just any song, but the song I knew too well. "There's a boy and a girl sitting out on a porch swing Singing a song that only two hearts in love sing Maybe someday they're about 80 Still in love, and would it be that crazy?" He continued to sing that song, over and over until I fell asleep. I was half awake when I saw him put my guitar down, leaning over the animal print lounge chair. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, then on my forehead. His hand went up and down my back a few times, before he whispered in my ear. "I told you Sonny....History In The Making...." He got up and went over to the doorway, still being able to see my face. I felt my self smile slightly, before slipping off to a deep sleep. Back down the hall, Chad was walking back to his set. Shaking his head, he mumbled to himself. "That's my little Sonshine....." His signature Smirk grazed his face as he got back to his dressing room, thoughts racing. I woke up a little later to realize just how much i enjoyed the past hour. How come everything always ended with him leaving me some wear, thinking about the sweet gesture he just committed? Maybe his 'Chad Charm' is working on me, or maybe I was just crazy, but either way, I was still a sucker for that sparkly,blue eye....

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!** **Thank You!!**


	4. I'd Lie

**Sorry for the late update! I use an online word processor and it was down for awhile. I thought you deserved a long chapter, but it's slightly unoriginal considering so many people have done the song. I just liked the concept and mine seems kind of original plot. Thanks for waiting so long, and reviews are always welcome. I have 4 storys in the works right now. This one, Channy In Boston, I'm posting a 100 word challange one and I have a new one wear 3 14 year olds are casted for shows on Condor Studios, all form the same school. One is a mini Tawni, one is a Mini Sonny and one is a mini CDC. Mini Sonny and Mini CDC ( They have actual names, but I don't know them yet.) will be love intrests and they will try to get Chad and Sonny together while Chad notices how much Mini CDC likes Mini Sonny and Mini Tawni is mini Sonnys bff so she is trying to convince Chad to help people out for a change since Mini Sonny won't listen to her. Then Sonny is trying to convince Mini CDC and its like one huge match making project while Nico and Grady are trying to find mini Nico and mini Grady and then cloning them to take over the world while Zora is convinced she is the only sane one. Maybe the part between "cloning" and "Zora" might be a lie, it will all pretty much go like that.**

Disclaimer: Its illigeal to not have one right? But if its a fanfiction site, isn't it obvious that we are all FANS that like to write FICTION based on our favorite shows and characters?? And if I did in fact own SWAC, wouldn't I be too busy with casting and paperwork to be writing fan fiction, and therefore wouldn't be a fan, I would be an owner, and then wouldn't need to write fiction, I could just talk to the script writers about getting Channy together.....Bottom line is I DO NOT OWN SWAC, but I do own my computer, my bottle of water, my spoon with Princess Ariel on it and the carton of cookie dough ice cream thats in front of me.....wait why am I still typing if I could be eating......Shout out in the next chapter to anyone who just read all of that.....

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
_Has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night _  
_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"Hey, Sonshine. What's up?" I looked over to find Chad Dylan Cooper, The three named jerkthrob, walking into the prop house. It was 7 at night and most people left by now, even , so what was he doing here, in the So Random! prop house?

"What do you want Chad? I'm trying to get some sleep." I took off my headphones that were plugged into my Ipod. It helped me relax when I slept in the Prop House. "Well, I was walking out to my car cause I had to stay later to go over a script for The Falls. And I saw the light on in here and I had a feeling you were in here, so I came in to ask, what are you doing here?" He sat down on the couch next to me, pushing my legs aside.

I lifted up my legs after he sat down and put them in his lap. He looked at me in disgust. "How about you turn around so your _head _is in my lap instead? I mean, your shoes are gonna get dirt all over my clothes. And the Greatest Actor Of Our Generation can't have that." I decided to move, but ignored his other comment.

"If you must know, my mom is out of town down in Wisconsin and I lost my key to the house. My aunt is sick and I couldn't go back. She will be there for the remainder of the month, So I'm stuck wearing whatever clothes I have here and sleeping in the prop house." I sat up and curled my legs underneath me and laid my head back. My back was killing me already from sleeping on the couch.

"Oh...well, you can stay with me if you want.....My parents are out of town, so they won't mind.....I mean, I wouldn't want you to stay here for the next three weeks." I looked over at Chad. Did he really just say what I think he said? That can't be real. It can't! "Really Chad?! I would love that! I mean....I've been kind of alone for about 3 hours and this room is kind of creepy..." I went to hug him, but expected him to just ignore me and push me off. But instead, he put his arms around me too.

"Anything for you Sonshine...." He whispered in my ear and let go of me. He helped me up and we walked out towards the parking lot, his hand in mine. He didn't seem to notice and I really didn't mind at all. It felt nice, and warm.

As we got to the car, he opened the door for me and quickly jogged over to the other side. As I sat down I realized how great felt to be with Chad. To hold hands with him, to sit in his passenger seat and stay at his house. Nothing ever felt more right.

"So what are we gonna do at your house? Let me guess, you have a movie theater, olympic sized swimming pool AND a petting zoo all in the back yard alone?" I asked, sarcasticly of course. He simply laughed and pulled out of Condor Studios. "No Sonny, I'm not as rich as say, Micheal Jackson or P. Diddy, but I do have an Xbox and a flat screen T.V." As we continued down twists and turns.

I turned my head and looked at him as he drove. His eyes were so blue, but not like regular blue. They weren't dark and navy, but they weren't crystal clear either. So many shades mixed into one, which shouldn't work, but....it just.....does.

_He'll never fall in love_  
_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _  
_That I know all his favorite songs_

We continued to drive and I asked him how things with Portlyn were going, as much as I hated to make the words come out of my mouth. I almost wanted to puke just thinking about _Chortlyn...._I shivered in my seat. I hoped he didn't noticed. "Well, our directors are making us do it for publicity, but I don't really care about the ratings anymore. The girl is clingy, demanding and well....I don't feel anything when I'm with her....Are you cold or something? Here take my jacket from the back seat."

Well, I guessed he noticed. The fact that Chortlyn was fake only made me feel a little bit better. "Um, I'm ok, but thank you. I'm surprised. Tween Weekly did a special dedicated to Chortlyn. Apparently they think it's love or something." I slumped in my seat and realized that I am kind of cold.

"Sonny. Just take the jacket." He stopped at a red light and starred at me for a few seconds before reaching back to get his signature brown jacket. He handed it over to me and I smiled, putting it on. It was a little big on me, but it was so comforting, so warm and the smell of it! It was like Chad had wrapped his arms around me permanently.

"Santiago Heraldo lied again I guess. Me and Portlyn are co-stars nothing more. Just like how me and all my other girlfriends are just jokes. I go out with them more a few days and thats that. I never even really kissed a girl before. Just a quick peck on the lips and they would go off and tell all of there desperate friends. I don't know but, I don't think love is really for me, you know?" He ran his fingers through his hair as he did this, not in front of a mirror as normal, which made a few strands fall into his eyes.

I laughed at the fact at how cute he was, but I hoped he was wrong about never falling in love. I couldn't stand the fact of growing up and seeing him with someone else....I was scaring myself now. I need to stop looking into those blue eyes. Im starting to go crazy!.

"Yeah.....I know...." I trailed off before I said anything stupid. He would start to notice that I was, so, well.....Un-Sonny. "Well, maybe one day, but with the right person. Someone totally different from Portlyn. I mean what is Chortlyn anyway? It sounds like the sound a pig makes!" He started making odd pig noises and I faked a smile. It was hard when you noticed that the boy your crushing on was totally oblivious to the fact.

"Chad, the barn yard animals noises? Yeah, that's kind of my thing, and well...You just don't steal my thing ok?" We laughed, remembering the musical chairs incident which started with me clucking at him....Good times, Good times......

Chad turned on the radio and told me to pick a station. I turned it to 98.1 WKLB **( A/N that's the local country station in Boston. I don't know the one from Cali is....) **Just to See you Smile came on, by Tim McGraw. "Hey, this is like my-" "Favorite song." I cut him off. "I know....you mentioned it before." He smiled at me and pulled into a drive way of an averaged sized house that had a cozy look to it.

_And I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

"Well, this is my house. Come on, we can watch a movie or something." He got out and jogged over again to open up my door. "Thanks. Do you want your jacket back?" We walked up to the door way and he fumbled with the key. "No. You can keep it." He opened the door and we walked through the hallway. "But Chad, it's your favorite jacket! I always see you wearing it and-" He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"All the more reason for me to want you to have it." He took my hand and I felt the sparks again. I love the way he makes me feel. I would never admit it, but I love his Chad Charm. "You stay here, I'll go get some drinks. Water?" I silently nodded and noticed a picture of a family, all with blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to it was a piece of paper written on with green crayon with a small picture of a little boy who looked like a mini Chad in the corner.

It read; "My name is Chad Dylan Cooper and my dream is to become the greatest actor of my generation. My favorite colors green, I'm five years old and I have a sister named Rachel and a dog named Coopy." I laughed at that part. I wonder if his parents had to think of Coop in replacement of a different name. "Hey, I see you found the family pictures." Chad came up behind me and placed his hand around my waist. Once again, SPARKS!!

"Yeah, is this your sister? She's beautiful." I smiled up at him and saw his father was the only one with blue eyes. His mom and sister had green eyes that appeared to be blue, but were so much more than that. They were the same mixed-blue shade as Chad's.

"Yup, and why wouldn't she be beautiful? I mean she is a Cooper!" That's the conceited jerk throb that I know and love. Yes, I said it, Love. I, Sonny Monroe is falling in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. But I would never tell him that. "There's only one girl that I know that isn't a Cooper that's beautiful...." He trailed off and took my waist and pulled me closer.

Our lips were centimeters apart when I heard a bell ringing. His phone. He got a text message and it ruined my chance of kissing Chad Dylan Cooper. Wait...I almost just kissed Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh My Chad!!

As my insides did I little happy dance, you know like the little yellow banana that sings peanut butter jelly time,I barely noticed Chad let go of me and send a quick text. "Who was that?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. "Portlyn." He grunted, sitting down next to me, his arm around the back of my chair.

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_  
_And he sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

"I don't know, I saw her name, saw that it said something along the lines of 'Wear are you, who are you with, why wasn't I invited?' and I texted her back and broke up with her. I have my eye on the beautiful girl, and I don't want to ruin my chanced by dating someone else." He just looked around the room without even realizing that he just admitted to liking me back...I think. But I've noticed that. He seems so casual about it, but in reality, he was probably just as excited as I was. Without a little banana doing the sprinkler inside of there head of course, in celebratory happy dancing.

I realized then that he had tears in his eyes. He never let anyone see him cry, I mean he was CDC, Hollywood's bad boy/ puppy shover. "Chad? Are you ok?" He looked over at me as i wrapped him in a hug. He hugged back, and pulled away, letting me rest my head on his chest as he told me the story.

" I just realized that today is February 8th. The day that my father died in a plane crash a few years ago. He was my best friend, and now I feel like I have no one. My mom travels a lot for her clothing line and my sister is away at collage. It's just me." I lifted my head and smacked his arm

"Don't ever, ever think that, Chad Dylan Cooper. You will always have me. Always." He smiled and rested his head on top of mine. I would never admit it, but I loved every minute. " I know, Sonshine. You wouldn't be here if I didn't."

_He stands there, then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_  
_But he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My God, he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make-up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

"Well, it's almost 11. We need to be at work early tomorrow, so we should get to bed. Your room is this way." I got up and followed him up the stairs. He pointed to a door near the end of a short hallway and I went toward it, but I was stopped by a hand on my wrist. "Good night Sonshine...." He kissed my cheek and I smiled and hugged him. I ran to my room and glanced back. Once I saw him close the door to his room, I jumped into my room and fell right on the bed, screaming "Yes!" As loud as I could. And I hoped he heard it.

As I put on some PJ's that I borrowed from his old sisters room, I fell onto the bed once again, but heard the sound of a guitar playing....Weird. I went into the hall and heard it coming from Chad's room. I wouldn't tell anyone, because if he didn't want me to, he would have told me in the first place.

With my stealthy ninja skills, I looked through the door and sure enough, song book on his bed, was Chad playing a light colored guitar. I went back to my room and went right to sleep.

I woke up in the next morning and My first thought was how good Chad looks with a guitar in his hand. I wonder why he never told anyone. It's probably too personal for him. Whole Bad Boy act and all. I went to my mirror and put on my make- up and got dressed. I prayed that he would see that i am the one for him and none of those plastic Barbies were good enough for him. I knew him. Not them.

I went out to the kitchen to find Chad eating pancakes and another plate of them were next to him. "Morning Sonshine. I made breakfast, but I didn't want to wake you up before your alarm." He was so sweet....But still that ego shined through every once in a while. And how much I loved that nickname.

"Thanks.....Well I have something to talk to you about...." I was about to start, but was cut off by someone's lips meeting mine. And the little dancing banana guy from peanut butter jelly time started dancing in my stomach again. "Was that what you were going to talk about?" He asked, taking a bite of pancakes. Curse his 17 year old boy metabolism. "Kind of...So are we....you know....together...."

"Well that depends......did you or did you not see me playing guitar last night?" He smiled and kissed my forehead as I blushed. "I thought I had my ninja powers down pact....guess I was wrong, but yeah, I saw you." I smiled as he laughed. "What?" I asked, taking a bight of my pancakes.

"Well, clearly you know too much and I have to keep you around!" We laughed our way through breakfast and I have to say......If someone asked me if I loved him, I would deffinatly not lie. I mean, BOTH of his eyes were sparkling.

You can't lie about love when it comes to two sparkly eyes.


End file.
